Shift
by Three Cheers For Treason
Summary: She kissed Him first.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT?! An EdxWin Oneshot?! You don't even LIKE that pairing that much! Have you even the right, you horrible updater?! You only have one chapter of Tourniquet done, you Anteater Turd!"

Yes, yes, you are permitted to shoot the author. Hang her from her feet in the town square and show her crappy SasuNaru doujin. It's been a few weeks since any activity. **THE EXCUSES YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR**: I wrote another "oneshot" -(I use this term loosely because it's six pages long) and then I seem to have contracted a form of flu. -.-;; it's not Swine, don't freak out. But that was the whole thing, see. The freaking out. Mom had a heart attack trying to disinfect everything because she wasn't sure if it was swine or not so~ I wasn't to breathe on anything important. Like the laptop. So. If you were keeping up with brotherhood. That's where this sprung from. Or whatever. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal. But Fullmetal owns. (XD oh nerd joke)

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kissed him first.

It was probably because he had no initiative, an awkward adolescent boy at heart with no knowledge of girls besides his own mother, because when she leaned in and held her face a few centimeters from his so that her breath tickled his nose, his mind scattered into a million places at once and he was still. She kissed him first because when they sat on the porch with the lamp gone out and the whole universe stretched out in front of them like a huge stage, she could feel him shift on the edge of the railing towards her, even if he wasn't even aware that he was doing it. And the entire sky would light up and he could feel her leaning forward into breeze at night, and somehow find that she managed to entwine her hand up with his because he could feel the warmth radiate off of her fingers. Feeling small against such a large world, she kissed him first because, when he felt her turn towards him and he looked into the corner of his eyes, he turned a little red, and was glad she couldn't see because then she would laugh, like a broken wind chime, and he didn't know what he would do then. He might lean in so that their noses touched. He was glad she couldn't see him in the dark. But she could feel him breathing, and felt his pulse through her fingertips, and he nervously brought his hand up to her face to brush her hair away, because it was in the way, and she put her other hand on to the railing so she wouldn't fall when she leaned in. They were like that for a moment, hesitating when they were so close, looking into the dark where they couldn't see, leaning on the porch in the night. He heard her breathe out, and then press their foreheads together, and brush her lips against his.

She kissed him first.

But he would kiss her last.

R&R, please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Another chapter? You said this was a oneshot!!!"

I THOUGHT SO TOO. But then Animecookie93 sent me a PM and was alike "Yous should make another chapter!" and _I _was like, "IDK~" and then my brain wuz lyke "DUD3 TTLLY!!111!!!" So Yeah. It happened. Sue me. Duct tape me to a chair and make me watch mermaid melody in English dubbed. I don't care. Here's your story.

**Author's note**: The first long paragraph is our little Ed in Germany. The second fat paragraph is when he sees Winry after coming back through the gate to Amestris, so this is _ANIMEVERSE._

**Disclaimer**: If I owned FMA, Ed would carry around a magic wand and scream "Écoutez le grille-pain ! Il entend les voix !" at people while he pointed hit at him.

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He would dream about her.

When he was alone at night in the strange new world that was so frightening and so big, he'd remember the porch with the lamp gone out. Maybe sitting on the windowsill, looking down at the cars and the distant glow of the street just made him break inside when she wasn't there next to him, an empty space like a light gone out or a wretched pain in his chest. Because he'd search for her hand when he forgot where he was for a wonderful moment, and he couldn't find the fingers that squeezed his on the railing. And it wasn't the same sky or the same night with the same universe that they thought was so huge, that turned out to be bigger than his mind had ever had the time to think about. Like sheets hanging in the line back home, he was afraid he would stop remembering her face or her laugh and the sheets would blow away and he would be stuck here for the rest of his life. He'd make out the shouts of German deep in the streets and slam the window shut. He didn't want to hear anything. He wanted to sleep forever and dream about the girl who held the wrench with the laugh like a wind chime.

He kissed her last.

They were shaking together, and time didn't freeze like it used to when they made contact. It was too long ago, were they didn't have to worry about how many moments they had left together, how many seconds went by that were wasted because times were simpler, even if he didn't remember it that way. He couldn't hold her like he used to when he kissed her, and he thought she was crying but couldn't be sure because the hand that was on her face was the metal one, the one that couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel anything anywhere, and it wasn't a kiss that made him think of the smell of grass back from where he grew up or the creak of gears. It was filled with a million instances that could not be changed or made up for, a hundred sad memories of loneliness, of future that would never intertwine and made them both broken inside. He didn't want to remember it this way, but he didn't get to pick, because she broke apart and now he was certain she was crying because his cheeks were wet from her tears, and she wiped them with the sleeve of her coat. He didn't want to remember it this way, with her crying and a kiss that was too quick and too unfortunate to make up for anything.

He went back to the distant world.

He did not dream about her again.

R&R, please.


End file.
